


April Fool's Day

by DocGrey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGrey/pseuds/DocGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone else had been inside the small, cramped quarters of Agent South Dakota, they wouldn't have been able to believe what they were hearing. They would've muttered something about needing to stop drinking so much, because there was no way in hell that Carolina had just made that suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

If anyone else had been inside the small, cramped quarters of Agent South Dakota, they wouldn't have been able to believe what they were hearing. They would've muttered something about needing to stop drinking so much, because there was no way in hell that Carolina had just made that suggestion.

South, however, knew her girlfriend well. With a smirk tugging at her lips, she propped herself up with an elbow to look down at Carolina. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Does that mean you think it's a good idea?" Carolina smirked as she rolled over to face South.

"Do I think playing awful pranks on several supersoldiers with the ability to break our necks is a good idea?" South paused as Carolina looked up at her with a playful expression, her red hair spread out on the sheets around her head like a flaming halo. A grin spread across South's face. "I think it's a terrible idea. When should we start?"

~*~

Even though the girls had been dating for a while, South was still finding things out about her girlfriend. She had never realized how much of an evil genius she was, even though she regularly came up with amazing ways to beat the enemy. South had never thought those skills would be used against their own team.

"Remind me to never piss you off," South mumbled as she took her seat next to Carolina at a table in the mess hall.

After a quick glance around to make sure nobody was staring at them, Carolina leaned forward and caught South in a hasty kiss. When the door opened, they broke apart and Carolina grinned at South. "Here we go."

"Who the fuck did this?" Connie demanded as she stormed into the mess hall, still in her pajamas. Most of the shaving cream had been wiped off her face, but her hair and neck were still coated in the foam.

There was a silence among the Freelancers, before York cracked under the pressure. He busted up laughing, doubling over as Connie glared at him. Wash covered his mouth with a hand to avoid letting his grin be seen. South bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from giggling.

"It's not funny, assholes!" Connie demanded, scowling at the group.

"You have to admit, it is a little funny," Wyoming replied with raised eyebrows.

Connie turned her angry glare to him, but her eyes widened as she stared at his mustache. A grin spread across her face. "Oh yeah? Nice mustache, Wyom."

With a gasp of horror, Wyoming stumbled out of his seat and ran across the room to the glass windows that looked down into the training room. He stared at his reflection and his hands flew to his face. "Who would dare put glue in my mustache wax?" He whipped around to face them, his hair slightly disheveled.

Maine snorted and shook his head as York started laughing even harder. He put one more muffin on his tray before heading over to his spot next to Washington. South gripped Carolina's hand under the table as he set his tray down, then moved to sit. As his weight pushed down the seat, it pressed down on the top of the airhorn that South had placed there.

The blast of noise had everyone reacting differently. Maine shot out of his seat as if it had shot him, while Wash toppled backwards and came crashing down to the floor. North's hand clutched the milk carton he had been drinking from, sloshing chocolate milk all over himself and York, who had practically jumped into his lap. Wyoming jumped into a fighting stance, as if he could fight the sound. South spat out a string of curse words and Carolina whipped an apple at the source. Only Florida was unaffected and continued to much on his granola.

There was a beat of silence as all the Freelancers stared at each other in shock. After a moment, Wyoming cleared his throat. "Well, bravo to our prankster. They managed to get three of us so far."

"Four," Florida corrected, "There was confetti all over my room this morning. I had assumed someone wanted to surprise me, but now I realize it was one of York's fun spirited jokes." He laughed cheerfully as everyone's gaze turned to York.

He held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I swear to God, it wasn't me."

Connie scoffed. "Yeah sure, York."

Carolina stood up and dumped the remainders of her breakfast in a nearby trash can. "I hope you're done now so we can actually get some work done."

The rest of the team took that as a signal that breakfast was over. Wash was the first to leave, rushing off to his shower like he always did. South made sure to send a few well placed glares to York whenever someone else was watching. Carolina did an amazing job of keeping a disapproving look on her face as they all made their way to the locker room.

South was the first to open up her locker to reveal her armor. "What the fuck?" She feigned shock and anger at the globs of silly string that hung off the surface of her armor.

Carolina strode over to her locker and ripped open the door to show the cling wrapped mess that the girls had made. She didn't say anything, but turned to stare at the fearful Freelancers that stood at their lockers.

"Oh no, is there more?" Wash emerged from the showers, rubbing a towel against his wet hair. He walked over to his locker and opened it with a sigh of relief as he noticed that nothing had been done to him.

"Uh, Wash?" North spoke up, obviously trying to come up with a way to tell the youngest Freelancer what had happened. "Um... Your hair..."

"What?" Wash's hands went to his head, as if he could tell what was wrong just by touch. South barely contained her laughter. The hair dye had worked even better than she could've hoped, leaving Wash a bleach blonde.

As Wash rushed back into the bathroom to search for a mirror, York and North exchanged scared looks. They both hesitantly opened their lockers, scared of what they might find. York's just held his armor, but North wasn't as lucky. His armor was absolutely covered in various pictures of York's face.

All of them turned to glare at York. Just when South thought she was going to burst from holding in her giggles, Carolina broke into peals of laughter. South couldn't help but join her girlfriend as everyone else stared at them.

Through her laughter, Carolina managed to get out, "Happy April Fool's Day."


End file.
